Indicators and striker pins have been used on current limiting fuses and power fuses for many years. They conventionally include red buttons or steel pins which are spring loaded and released upon the operation of the fuse. The driving spring pushes them into a position which allows them to be visually seen by the operating personnel. The striker pin type will usually provide a secondary function by impinging upon other mechanical devices which may trigger loadbreak switches or other devices to go into operation.